Letter of the Last
by Kaze no Hyuuga
Summary: Sasuke menderita leukemia. Kata dokter, sisa hidupnya tinggal sedikit. Apa yang akan ia lakukan? First fanfic


Sasuke U., Itachi U. Family, Angst

Sore itu begitu kelam, sekelam hati seorang pemuda yang kini tampak sibuk menulis sesuatu disebuah kertas polos. Keningnya berkerut, menandakan kalau dia sedang serius. Entah apa yang ia tulis. Tiba tiba, pemuda itu –Sasuke- merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal ditenggorokannya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" suara batukan keras terdengar dari mulut Sasuke, disertai suara nafas yang terengah-engah. Saat ia buka tangannya, nampaklah banyak cairan pekat berbau anyir ditangannya. Darah.

"Huh, sepertinya aku sudah dekat ya?" ia menghela nafas, lalu melanjutkan kegiatan menulisnya dikertas putih yang sudah ternodai oleh darahnya sendiri.

.:Kaze Anggia:.

Sesosok lelaki tampak berjalan santai dikoridor rumah sakit sambil membawa sekeranjang buah buahan. Ia nampak senang kalau dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang nampak gembira. Ia buka pintu dihadapannya itu dengan perlahan, takut kalau adiknya itu masih terlelap didalam.

Namun yang ia lihat didalam kamar itu adalah sesosok manusia raven yang tengah berbincang ria dengan seorang gadis bersurai merah muda.

"Konban wa, Sasuke-chan, Sakura-chan. Maaf aku mengganggu acara mesra kalian," ujar Itachi dengan nada menggoda, membuat wajah Sakura merona merah, dan bonus deathglare dari Sasuke.

"Itachi, kubunuh kau kalau kau mengatakan itu lagi," ujar Sasuke sarkatis. Itachi hanya terkekeh pelan melihat sikap Sasuke yang memang tidak suka digoda, atau dia hanya menyembunyikan rasa malunya akan perkataan Itachi tadi.

"Ya, ya, ya maafkan aku Tuan Muda Sasuke," ejek Itachi. Sasuke hanya bersungut sungut, sementara Sakura melangkah pergi setelah memberi salam pada Itachi dan Sasuke.

Sesaat, ruang rawat itu diselimuti suasana hening. Tak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan, mungkin sekedar obrolan singkat yang dapat menyingkirkan suasana hening tersebut. Semua sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sasuke sibuk membaca novel yang tadi dibawakan Sakura sebagai pelepas jenuh Sasuke di ruang rawat yang mengurung Sasuke selama seminggu terakhir, itupun bukan yang pertama kalinya. Sedangkan Itachi hanya mengupas apel untuk Sasuke dan menatap apel yang setengah terkupas itu dengan tatapan kosong. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Jadi… bagaimana keadaanmu, Sasuke? Apa kata dokter?" suara berat Itachi memecah keheningan yang lumayan lama tercipta diruangan itu. Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan helaan napas.

"Keadaanku sama saja seperti beberapa hari terakhir, tak ada perubahan. Aku juga masih sering anemia dan batuk darah. Aku juga sudah merasa kematianku sudah dekat," Sasuke memberi jeda sejenak, Itachi terdiam menunggu kelanjutan penjelasan Sasuke. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan keadaanku sekarang? Aku cuma memiliki waktu sedikit untuk hidup. Tapi sekarang aku hanya bisa terduduk lemah disini, menunggu kematian datang menjemputku. Apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang?" Baiklah, sekarang Sasuke sungguh tak percaya dengan keadaannya sendiri. Ia bertanya-tanya, kapan ia akan sembuh?

Itachi hanya menghela napas melihat Sasuke yang tampaknya sudah pasrah. "Yah, simple aja. Kamu hanya perlu melakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Mumpung Tuhan masih memberimu waktu untuk hidup. Kau tidak mungkin kan tidak melakukan apa-apa?"

Diam sejenak. Sasuke nampak memikirkan kalimat Itachi barusan, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk. Itachi tersenyum dan pergi dari kamar itu, melangkah menuju rumah untuk beristirahat.

.:Kaze Anggia:.

Seminggu kemudian, Sasuke sudah bisa masuk sekolah lagi. Semua teman-temannya menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dengan kejutan kecil-kecilan. Tentu suatu hal yang tidak bisa diduga Sasuke.

"WELCOME BACK SASUKE!"

Suara teriakan itu terdengar dari seorang laki-laki berambut kuning yang mirip durian dengan tato kumis kucing dipipinya. Seseorang kita kenal dengan nama Namikaze Naruto.

Sasuke hanya melongo bingung melihat teman-temannya begitu antusias hanya karena ditinggal 2 minggu. Namun itu ia sembunyikan lagi dibalik ekspresi datarnya.

Nyut!

Rasa nyeri itu kembali menyerang dirinya dengan telak. Tak lama, terasa sesuatu meleleh di hidungnya, darah merah yang bergulir turun dari hidungnya dan jatuh dilantai, membentuk bulatan berwarna merah dilantai. Ia usap darah itu dengan tangannya lalu bergegas lari dari kelas untuk menuju ke toilet. Meninggalkan teman-temannya yang menatapnya bingung.

Ditoilet…

Ia hapus darah itu dengan basuhan air dingin yang berasal dari wastafel. Ia tatap wajahnya sendiri dicermin. Yang nampak hanyalah sesosok wajah pucat yang terlihat lesu, sedikit bekas darah dihidungnya. Ia tatap sosok dihadapannya itu dengan miris. Inikah dirinya yang sekarang? Sesosok diri yang berubah karena penyakit mematikan itu? Yah, inilah dia yang sekarang.

Sepulang sekolah…

Sasuke harus menahan pusing hebat yang menderanya sedari tadi. Tampaknya, leukemia-nya kambuh lagi. Membuatnya harus menahan rasa sakit yang membuatnya sungguh ingin membaringkan tubuhnya dikasurnya, sekedar mengurangi rasa sakit dengan sedikit beristirahat.

Ia baringkan tubuhnya dikasur dengan sekali hentakan. Belum semenit ia berbaring, tenggorokannya kembali terasa panas dan perih, seakan tertahan oleh sesuatu yang panas.

"Uhuk! Ohok!" ia kembali terbatuk keras. Kembali lagi ia harus melihat darah yang mengalir. Sedekat inikah dia dengan kematian? Tidak, jangan jawab itu. Setelah membersihkan tangannya dengan tisu ia kembali terlelap.

.:Kaze Anggia:.

Pagi ini, Sasuke harus check up ke dokter untuk mengetahui bagaimana keadaannya. Ia berjalan dengan langkah santai menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk, takut mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan oleh dokter nanti. Apakah ia membaik? Atau justru memburuk? Entahlah.

Setelah mendaftar di resepsionis, Sasuke berjalan menuju ke sebuah ruangan dipojok koridor. Ruangan Dokter Kabuto.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Sasuke datar. Kabuto yang sibuk dengan dokumennya langsung menoleh.

"Oh, selamat pagi. Silahkan berbaring dulu," tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke pun berbaring di tempat tidur. Dokter Kabuto langsung memeriksa Sasuke.

Setelah selesai, Sasuke pun dijelaskan bagaimana kondisinya.

"Sasuke, berdasarkan hasil pemeriksaan tadi, kondisimu cukup memburuk. Sel kankermu sudah mulai menyebar. Kamu harus segera di kemoterapi atau sel kankermu akan menyebar keseluruh tubuhmu," jelas dokter Kabuto. Sasuke hanya terdiam.

"Kalau boleh tahu, umurku tinggal berapa lama lagi?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Sasuke. Entah apa yang menyuruhnya untuk mengatakan pertanyaan itu.

Kabuto menghela napas. "Kurang lebih waktumu… Sampai lusa,"

Jawaban itu membuat Sasuke serasa kehilangan napasnya. Sampai lusa katanya? Mimpi apa semalam?

"Baiklah, terima kasih Dokter,"

Selama perjalanan, Sasuke hanya melamun. Hingga ia tidak sadar, ada mobil yang melaju kencang kearahnya. Alhasil, Sasuke terpental beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

.:Kaze Anggia:.

Itachi berlari sekuat tenaga menuju ke RSK. Ia tak peduli lagi apa yang ia tabrak, yang penting ia harus cepat sampai disana.

Sesampainya dikamar rawat Sasuke, Itachi melihat sosok Sasuke yang terbaring lemah diranjang dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan. Ia tatap miris sosok didepannya itu. Sementara sosok dihadapannya itu memberikan senyuman padanya. Membuat Itachi harus mengeluarkan air matanya.

Suara tangisan lirih terdengar dikamar rawat yang hanya dimasuki Itachi dan Sasuke. Sasuke tampak berusaha mengeluarkan kata-kata dengan bibir pucatnya. Sementara Itachi hanya terdiam menunggu kalimat yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke.

"Niisan…"

Suara itu terdengar, membuat Itachi harus menolehkan kepalanya, menatap sang adik yang kini memberikan seulas senyum kepadanya. Seulas senyum tipis yang terakhir dari bibir pucat Sasuke. Melihat senyuman itu, tangisan Itachi makin keras.

"Arigato…"

Kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir pucat Sasuke. Kata itu terlontar, beriringan dengan meredupnya sinar mata Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan, mulai menutup, sebelum akhirnya napas terakhirnya berhembus. Itachi terbelalak melihat Sasuke yang sudah menutup matanya untuk selamanya.

"Sasuke! Bangun!" teriakan itu bergema begitu saja di ruangan sepi itu. Tapi Itachi tahu, sekeras apapun ia berteriak, sekeras apapun ia berusaha, Sasuke takkan kembali.

.:Kaze Anggia:.

Pemakaman Sasuke telah selesai. Semua pelayat telah kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Terkecuali Itachi dan Sasori, sahabatnya.

Itachi menangis sejadi-jadinya didepan gundukkan tanah yang masih basah yang telah mengubur adiknya yang telah tidur dalam damai. Ia meremas secarik kertas yang baru saja ia baca.

**_Konoha, 6 Desember 20xx_**

**_Buat Semua orang yang kusayang,_**

**_Mungkin setelah kalian membaca surat ini, aku sudah berada di pelukkan-Nya. _**

**_Buat Itachi-niisan, kalau aku sudah tidak ada, niisan tidak boleh terus terpuruk karena aku. Aku akan selalu ada dihati niisan._**

**_Buat Sakura-hime, kau adalah bunga yang tidak bisa kucabut dari hatiku. Bersemilah seperti bunga Sakura di musim semi. Jangan sedih terus. You're my love fairy._**

**_Buat teman-teman, terutama Naruto-dobe, kalian carilah sahabat yang bisa menggantikan aku. Jangan terus memikirkan aku. Karena kalian adalah pelengkap hidupku._**

**_Terima kasih atas semua yang kalian berikan kepadaku selama ini._**

**_Uchiha Sasuke_**

Ya, semua orang pasti merasakan kematian. Tak ada yang dapat menentang apa yang dikehendaki oleh Tuhan. Ya kan, Itachi?

OWARI

A/N: Huwaa, akhirnya selesai juga fic abal ini! Mind to Review?


End file.
